because I don't love her
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: while still living at his parents home, James meets a girl from around thesame age named Deoxis with whom he falls head over heals, but for some odd reason his parents don't want him to marry her but jessiebell, do he doesn't loves jessiebell, he loves deoxis... DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING


**Prologue**

"But Daddy, I don't _want_ her to come to my birthday party!" a young James exclaimed.

Very early on in his life, he had been engaged to Jessiebelle. Yes, she was only a bit younger than he was, and okay, she was also very beautiful in looks- but she was the most mean and bossy girl he had ever met in his young life, and certainly not the kind of woman he would like to have as his spouse. James couldn't stand bossy girls.

"I'm sorry my dear, but she _is_ your fiancee. We couldn't possibly afford not to invite her to your birthday party," his mother told him while straightening his tie.

He really hated wearing his tie and his jacket. He wanted to wear normal clothes, like normal children. _Be_ normal like other children. They could get all dirty and run around in the garden. If he tried that, Jessiebelle would immediately come out to tell him that a real gentleman didn't want to get dirty, and that he had to come in for his lessons.

 _"Really, if I could spend one day like a normal child, I would grab the chance with both my hands,"_ James thought as he sat down on his swing. It was located in the back garden, just near the doghouse of his best friend, Growly the Growlithe. This was where he always ended up when he wanted to think, or to hide- from Jessiebelle, that was. If Growly noticed that his master was on the swing, he always came out and joined him, barking happily as James swang high enough to touch the sky. This time was no different, and neither of them knew that this day, James' life would change forever...

 **James' POV**

I was sitting on my swing with Growly next to me, both of us once more hiding from Jessiebelle. I was very deep in thought at that moment, so I didn't notice the little girl in the pink dress walking up to me and bowing down next to Growly.

"Oh my gosh, he's so _cute!_ Is he all yours?"

I was startled when I heard her exclaim this. She had long brown hair and wore a very nice pink dress. There was a Vulpix next to her, who was wagging his tail while also looking at my Growlithe.

"Yes, he is! So stay away from him, will you?" I replied, taking place in front of my friend. I didn't trust this girl one bit. What if she wanted to take Growly to the pound? What if she started behaving like Jessiebelle? That mean, nasty Jessiebelle.

"I'm so sorry- I just love fire type pokemon! If I see one, I just have to pet it! My name is Deoxis by the way! Deoxis Rekampmolk!"

The girl told me all this in one breath. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, not totally believing what she told me. It was a strange story, and because Jessiebelle had tried to get rid of Growly several times, I was very careful with who I trusted around my best friend. Especially since she might have asked one of the only friends she had to do her dirty work for her...

"You know," she continued, sitting on the swing next tome and looking at the sky, "one day I will become the most powerful fire type trainer in the world- that is, if my parents allow me to go and travel the world someday..." She chuckled a bit. I smiled at her and tentatively placed a hand on hers.

"I'm engaged to Jessiebelle, you know..." I paused. "Are you also... Engaged?"

I asked her this carefully. If she was engaged as well, that meant she was rich, just like me. If she was engaged, we were on the same boat.

Deoxis looked at me with bright eyes as she shook her head. The thought that we might have that in common fell away. She wasn't engaged, so who knew where she came from?

"Not yet," she answered, "but they will get me a fiance as soon as I turn five." She looked at me sorrowfully, and I felt very sad for her. She was just like me- we would both never be able to be happy. If only I had been engaged to her instead of that mean, nasty Jessiebelle.

"It's too bad we can't choose who we want to marry," I said gingerly as I looked her in the eye. She had gourgeous hazel eyes, twinkling so beautifully against the sunset...

The _sunset!_ I had been so lost in thoughts and in conversation with this new girl that I had missed dinner!

"I... I have to go now! I had to be at dinner an hour ago!" I blurted while packing my things. Deoxis glanced at her watch, and looked back at me with startled eyes.

"You're right!" she gasped. "We've been talking for so long that we lost track of time! My parents must be very worried about me." As she said this, she started to gather some of her own things that she'd placed on the ground when she'd got on the swing. Both of us collected our belongings, and as we both reached for the same book- a book about fire type pokemon- our hands touched. I quickly pulled my hand back and turned away so she couldn't see that I was turning very red.

"Well... I'd better be going now," she said as she placed the book in the bag she was carrying. She got up, presumably to go home.

"Wait!" I quickly interjected. "Would you like to come to my birthday party tomorrow?" If she wanted to come over, I could see her again, which would be great because I already liked her a lot- even though I didn't trust her initially.

"I would love to come over, but I'm not sure your parents will-"

She hadn't finished her sentence when my parents came out, along with Jessiebelle, who was holding her whip in one hand and her oddish in the other. They all looked rather surprised to see Deoxis standing next to me- or was it because I was still very red? Jessiebelle was the only one who didn't look shocked; rather, she looked very upset, probably because I had been alone with this girl all this time.

"Shoo, begger girl! Leave my Jamsie alone!" she yelled, snapping the whip in our direction. But Deoxis didn't look a bit scared, not even taking a step backwards from my nasty fiancee.

"I'm not a begger girl, and Jamsie, as you call him, was just having a nice conversation with me about engagement. Because we're both engaged." Her lie came without a moment's hesitation. I regarded her with an admiring look. I never dared to lie to my parents, even if I hated their choice of my fiancee. And then the face she made while she lied to that witch! It was, in one word, hilarious. I really had to fight to keep my face straight or else I would have burst out laughing.

"Is it true what this... _Girl_ says, my sweetheart?" Jessiebelle asked, now addressing me. I nodded swiftly, not wanting to betray my new friend, and took stance before Growly so that she couldn't see that he too had been with me all this time. All because her beloved oddish wasa grass type and Growly could accidentally burn him... Ever since she had met him, Jessiebelle had tried to get rid of Growly, without any success (thanks to the fact I stayed careful with whom I trusted around my best buddy).

"Okay my _darling,_ but don't forget: you'll marry me, once we have both reached the right age." Jessiebelle winked at me as she said this. I felt a chill run through my body, and tried to focus my attention on Deoxis, who remained at my side.

"Mommy and Daddy, this is my new friend, Deoxis. Is it okay if she and her parents also come to my birthday party?" I asked carefully, hoping it would be okay. I really liked Deoxis, and being able to see her again would be really nice. If they would only allow her to come over and play from time to time...

"I'm not sure dear. Is she from a wealthy family?" my father asked, frowning. I now looked at Deoxis, who immediately nodded. With the assurance that yes, she was suitably well-off, my parents smiled at each other and nodded.

"Well all right then, I can't see why she can't come! Don't forget to bring a present, okay?" my mother advised with a wink, smiling at my newfound companion. Deoxis nodded firmly, and after she and I said our goodbyes, we both returned home, looking forwards to my birthday party very much.

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

That night after dinner, I went to bed earlier than usual. I told my parents I wanted to get enough rest for my birthday party tomorrow, because such celebrations always promised a busy day. But in reality I was going to bed early because I wanted to write in my journal.

I had kept the book since my fourth birthday, because of my engagement to Jessiebelle. I could tell anything I wanted to the journal, without being afraid that Jessiebelle would ever see it.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I met a girl today- so different from that mean Jessiebelle. It was really strange..._

 _She was kind to me and didn't want me to change the whole time. I even got to talk about pokemon with her! And guess what? She likes fire type pokemon as much as I do!_

 _Could this be a sign from above? Could this be how true love feels?_

 _The love my parents want me to feel for that mean nasty Jessiebelle?_

 _Well, I can assure you I will never, ever love Jessiebelle! Even if they force me to marry her, even if I can never see Deoxis again, I will never love her like I... like... love Deoxis!_

 _Okay, that seems a bit strange. I'm in love with a girl I met for the first time today! But that's just how I feel about her- and maybe... Maybe she loves me as well._

 _Okay, I better be going now. Tomorrow is my 5th birthday party, and Deoxis will be there was well!_

 _Wish me luck!_

 _xxxx Your James_

 _J love D forever_

Where the word 'love' was written, I drew a big heart with an arrow in it. After that I closed the journal and put it in the secret place I had made for it: a gap in the wall. I put the wallpaper back carefully so my parents didn't know I hid my journal in it. This would be the last place anyone would look for a diary, and so my biggest secret, my love for Deoxis, would be safe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was it for now people!

thanks for reading and Thanks Mps Rocket for beta-reading the story!

 **REVIEUW!**


End file.
